Integra's Experiment
by GangGreenGhost
Summary: Integra watches as her slaves get it on. Rated M for sexual encounter.  AlucardxOC REQUEST


A/N: This is a request for a close friend of mine. It is Hellsing Hentai; Straight ManxWoman, AlucardxOC.

Walter Dolnez, Hellsing Family Butler and Master Vampire Hunter walked through the halls of the manor, with an urgent message from Sir Integra to Alucard. "Alucard. Sir Integra wishes for your presence in her office immediately" the butler put down a glass of medical blood on the night stand and left promptly.

"Thank you, Walter" he smiled his toothy grin and bid his lover adieu until their master had what she was wanting. Throwing on a black robe he went to his Master's office, knowing the woman did not like to be kept waiting.

"Come in, Slave" she said and he was allowed in the office.

"What is it my Master wishes of me?" he asked, already knowing what she wanted.

"This may seem odd, but I wish to observe you and the Girl in your state of mating" the cigar smoke drafted upward, Integra not even showing a hint of a blush.

Alucard chuckled "And may I ask what brought this on, My Master?"

"I am conducting a scientific experiment, to see what mating vampires look like" the glint in the moonlight caught her glasses, a slight smirk coming to her face.

"So My Master wishes it of me, so shall it be" he cooed and led the way to his bedroom where his lover was waiting for him in a blood red nightie with black lace. "Master will be watching us tonight" he simply said, removing the robe to reveal his glorious manhood.

"But I don't want her to watch us!" Girl protested, but a romantic kiss planted on her lips made her think otherwise. "Whatever you say, my love" she smiled shyly.

"Very well" Integra lit another cigar "You may begin anytime" crossing her legs and sitting in the chair in the corner.

Alucard climbed on top of her, kissing Girl deeply and caressing the bare skin under the nightie. The soft breast melted under his touch, the nipple hardening instantly. His tongue moved from her mouth to her neck, biting into it to draw blood and lap it up. The female vampire's eyes went dark red and he sunk her teeth into his body, the blood flow from his body came into her mouth and her hunger began to act up. Like a lioness in heat, she grunted and growled beginning to get a little rough with Alucard.

The male vampire picked his head up and said looking at Integra "Do you wish to join us?"

"I did not instruct you to stop, did I Slave?" she responded.

"No, My Master" he ripped off the nightie and sank is teeth into her breast.

"Ahh-" the female quivered in pleasure, feeling the pain and bloodplay become one in the same.

Chuckling, he said to his woman "Do you want more?"

She bared her fangs and said "Don't deny me!" grabbing his head, she shoved him down to her womanhood and ordered him "Eat!"

"As you wish" he grinned and allowed his tongue to search inside of her, to get her taste. He searched for her sweet spot and kissed the love button. Her response was roars and grunts, the beast within her coming out. She grabbed onto his hair and pulled roughly "How do I taste?" she asked him seductively.

"Like Heaven" he smiled, his teeth now a full set of fangs "Now you taste me" he laid down and she licked the shaft, him grunting with pleasure feeling her warm mouth on him. "Get on top of me and let me explore you with my fingers" she did as she was told, and both of them were being pleasured at the same time.

Integra was sitting back and watching the show, not getting any sexual gratification whatsoever from what she was witnessing. She puffed on her cigar and set her sights on the writhing vampires, unaccustomed to the brutality of the love making of vampires. She had witnessed mating vampires before, and it had been just like this. The sheets were stained with blood-both of theirs and they were already red to begin with. "The cleaning staff is not going to like this, Alucard" she reminded them, to which they did not even look up.

Alucard had switched their places so he was on top and she had slung her ankles on his shoulders to allow him deep entry. One deep thrust after another was met with loud screams and roars, her teeth gnashing like crazy and their minds almost one. However, there was some romance in what the untrained eye would view as senseless fucking: kissing her thighs, he adjusted her body to make it a bit more comfortable for her.

Finally, Girl hopped off and said "D-doggie style! Now!" Integra had to chuckle at that, not pegging the Girl as a dominatrix and would have never in a million years. Normally the girl was modest, just like she was when they started with her protesting the observation. Now the girl was pretending she wasn't even there, which was exactly what Integra wanted them to do.

With one more final thrust, both of them letting out roars that would put lions to shame; they were finished. Huffing and puffing, Alucard turned to Integra and asked "Did you enjoy that, My Master?"

"I did not enjoy it, nor did I enjoy it. As I have told you previously, this observation is merely for scientific purposes and it has proved my hypothesis correct" she put out her cigar out on the ashtray and lit another one "My thoughts were that all vampiric sexual encounters were bloody and very uncontrolled" her smirk widened and said "thank you for confirming my suspicions, my Slaves".

The Girl had taken the sheets and covered herself up, concealing her breasts from her Master. The deep blush matched the vampires dark red eyes and she sheepishly stammered "P-please leave us be Master Integra…I don't want you to see me in my nakedness…"

The older woman chuckled and said "Very well-enjoy your cuddle time, Girl" she left and Walter was waiting for her on the other side of Alucard's door with a wine bottle and freshly baked scones. "Thank you, Walter. I shall be taking my snack in my chambers tonight rather than my office."


End file.
